The Johto Contest Frontier
by Yoshiyuki-Kun
Summary: Its the day Haruka decided to go to Johto on her own. On her way to Johto, she felt like it'll be more interesting to have a traveling buddy to go with. But this traveling buddy may cause Haruka trouble but may also help her during the journey. Her journey begins and ready to challenge the Johto's Pokemon Contest This story takes place after the battle frontier in the Kanto region
1. Chapter 1

_Hi my name's Haruka! I'm a Pokémon coordinator from the Hoenn Region. My goal is to compete in every Pokémon Contest and to become a true "Top Coordinator." So far I've gotten pretty good at contests. At first, I was a big time amateur back in my home region. But after traveling through Hoenn and Kanto, I've gained a lot of experience and lessons from other coordinators! I'll be travelling to the Johto Region, making this the first time I've traveled alone. But to be honest, I wouldn't mind having a traveling companion during my journey. I understand that most trainers and coordinators go by themselves, but it'll be kind of lonely with no one to talk to._

 _Oh wow! Looks like I'm finally here. Look out Johto! Cause here I come!_

 _ **Episode 1: Coordinator Meets Stranger**_

As Haruka got off the ferry, she gazed upon the area of New Bark Town where her journey through the Johto Region would begin.

"I'm finally here in New Bark Town! Sure is different from where I came from. I wonder if this town has anything good to eat," Haruka wondered, beginning to travel around the small town.

Haruka walked around the town to explore the area. A bunch of amazing things happened in New Bark Town, making it wonderful. Cherry trees bloomed, tall, fast-moving wind mills fanned out air in different directions, and a gentle breeze blew through her hair. It was as if Haruka was walking through a wonderland, much different than what she was used to.

"Wow I didn't think this town would be so peaceful! Hm?" She felt her nose twitch, stopping to sniff. "Something smells really good!" Haruka exclaimed, smiling while looking around to find the origin of the smell. After a couple minutes of searching, she saw a crepe shop down the street. Fresh desserts were baking in the window, and Haruka began to the shop.

"Awesome, a crepe shop! I've been wanting something sweet to eat!" Haruka was just about to stop in front of the shop, when a boy with an Umbreon came out around the corner and bumped into her.

"Oww!" Haruka yelped as she hit the ground, looking in front of her. The boy seemed to be in the same state. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going, and I ran into you by accident!"

"It's fine. Part of it was my fault too," the boy said, smiling down at Haruka. He helped her off the ground and was curious of where she was going. "Just out of curiosity, why were you running anyway?" The boy asked, coming up to her side, the Umbreon following suite.

"Well I was heading towards the crepe shop when I bumped into you." After hearing what Haruka had said, the boy started to laugh along with Umbreon. Haruka turned red in frustration, glaring at the boy. "What's so funny? Why're you laughing at me?"

"Sorry about that, you're not from this region are you?" The boy choked out, before sobering with a sigh, a giggle escaping occasionally.

"No, actually. I'm from the Hoenn region." Haruka explained, and the boy nodded in understanding.

"Ah, that explains why you have a distinct accent." The boy mused, watching as Haruka picked up the pace a little.

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Haruka grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Exactly what it mean. Anyways, you need to reserve a spot to get New Bark Town's special crepes." He watched as Haruka turned red with anger and couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Are you kidding me!? Jeez, does every town I go to have to have weird rules that involve food?" Haruka shouted, pulling at her pigtails.

"Hey, no worries, I got it covered!"

"Oh really, huh? And how exactly are you going to do it?" asked Haruka, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"You'll see." The boy turned around, beginning to walk in the directions towards the crepe shop. "Now come on, before everything gets sold out!"

Haruka rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, following. A question struck her, and she realized it was pretty important if she wanted to thank the boy. "Oh, uh, by the way, I didn't get your name." Haruka asked cautiously, moving quicker to keep up with the boy.

"Oh my bad! Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I got a little distracted in helping you." He admitted, and Haruka nodded, telling him to go on. "My name is—"

Before the boy could say his name, a group of men in black came around the corner. They all spotted him, and they began to shout things to each other.

"There he is!"

"Get him!" One of them shouted, and the men in black nodded, before beginning to advance on the two.

"Aw nuts, not again!" The boy exclaimed, and then looked down at his Umbreon. The Pokémon looked up at him in return, as if already knowing what was going on. "Hey Umbreon, take her to the secret pathway to the shop! I'll meet you guys there, I just need to take care of these goons!" The boy shouted, and then ran off in a different direction. Haruka watched as the men in black shouted in anger, before running after him. She watched as the boy ran into a dark alley, and the men disappeared after him.

"H-hey, wait a minute! Oh, for crying out loud!" She exclaimed, but decided it was a lost cause. She looked down at the Umbreon, who began to walk towards the crepe shop. "Oh well, shall we go now Umbreon?" Haruka asked, and the Umbreon nodded. As they neared the shop, Haruka watched as it began in a different direction, before realizing this was a different route that led to the secret pathway.

[linebreak]

Once they got to the pathway, Haruka noticed that the path seemed too narrow for someone like her to get through.

"You have be kidding me." She said, and walked forward to the entrance. "Ah well, he did say for us to meet him here. Let's go, Umbreon."

The Umbreon nodded, before leading her through the narrow path. Haruka tripped a couple of times, but managed to keep up with the Umbreon. Finally, they managed to reach the back of the shop.

"Okay, we managed to get here." She said, and began to look around. She saw a lot of people, but none of them were the boy. "Where is that guy at anyway?" Haruka wondered aloud, and the Umbreon tugged on her pant leg. She looked down, and then looked up. The boy was sitting at the top of a stair well.

"I'm up here, missy!" The boy shouted, jumping off the stair well. Luckily, l he landed on the ground safely.

"Hey, that was dangerous. You shouldn't be jumping from that high. I'm surprise you didn't get hurt." Haruka exclaimed as the boy brushed himself off and made his way over to the two.

"Nah, I've been jumping from high places for so long that I got used to it. It's why most people call me a reckless trainer," the boy said, scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

Haruka let out a sigh. "That's one way of putting it…"

"I get that a lot." The boy said, laughing. Haruka gave him a look that said really? "Anyway, the name's Kenta. I'm a trainer that lives in this town."

"I'm Haruka. I'm from the Hoenn region. Nice to meet you." She said, and the boy blinked. She looked at him as if to say "what?"

"Hoenn trainer huh, it's been a while since I met a trainer from there. Anyway, ready for those crepes that you wanted, Haruka?" Kenta asked, and Haruka, forgetting everything, nodded in excitement.

"You bet I am!" Haruka shouted, and Kenta smiled before walking away. Haruka followed, not sure what was going to happen.

It turns out, Kenta had brought Haruka to the back of the shop. He shouted out to one of the workers in the shop, who looked up, a questioning look on her face as she tried to find the source of the shout.

"Coming!" Shouted the worker. She made her way through the shop, before stopping in front of Kenta and Haruka. A smile came across her face upon spotting Kenta. "Ah, Kenta-san! What brings you here today? Running away from them again, I bet!"

"You got that right. Oh yeah, Haruka, this is Letty Whiterock. She's the owner of this crepe shop," Kenta explained, and Haruka smiled.

"Wow, so you're the owner! It's a pleasure to meet you, Whiterock-san." Haruka said, and the woman smiled down at her.

"The pleasure is mine, and please, call me Letty." She said, and Haruka nodded. She kneeled down, petting the Umbreon on his head. "Ah Umbreon, you're adorable as always." She smiled, and the Umbreon purred. "Just wished you were an Ice-Type, rather than a Dark-Type."

"An Ice-Type? I thought there only five evolutions for Eevee," Haruka said, obviously bewildered. Letty stood up, nodding as the Umbreon wove his way around her legs.

"At first it was but recently scientists discovered that Eevee can evolve into two new Pokémon. An Ice-Type called Glaceon, and a Grass-Type called Leafeon." Kenta explained, and Haruka gave a silent "wow," her mouth turning into an "o" shape.

Haruka's eyes lit up. She was really excited over the information. "Oh, I can't wait! I hope my Eevee will evolve into one soon!" She shouted, smiling.

"You have an Eevee?" Letty and Kenta asked in unison, and Haruka nodded.

"Sure do. Come on out, Eevee!" Haruka yelled, and tossed her Pokéball into the air. There was a click as the ball opened, and an Eevee, just as optimistic as she was, came out and smiled at Kenta and Letty.

"Aw, how adorable!" Letty exclaimed, leaning down towards the Eevee, picking it up and hugging it. "For showing me such an adorable Eevee, I'm going to make a special ice cream crepe for you!"

"Yay! Thank you Letty-san!" Haruka exclaimed, and the Eevee let out a happy squee as Letty hugged it once more. She then put down Eevee, who whimpered, and she made an "aw" noise before leaving to the back of the kitchens to go and make Haruka's crepe.

"Sorry buddy, looks like you got replaced by your kouhai," Kenta teased his Umbreon, who lowered its ears in annoyance. Umbreon gave a displeased grumbled, but shrugged it off. After Kenta stopped teasing Umbreon, Letty returned, holding up a plate with her special ice cream crepes for Haruka and Kenta.

"Oh my gawd, it looks so delicious!" Haruka said enthusiastically, smiling as Letty gave her a crepe. Letty smiled as Haruka grabbed a nearby fork and began to delve into the ice cream crepe, and Kenta did the same.

"Alright you two, enjoy!" Letty said happily, then turned to Eevee and Umbreon. The two Pokémon perked their ears in excitement. "And, I have a special treat for you two cuties." Letty exclaimed, then gave special crepe Poffins to Eevee and Umbreon.

"Mm, and it's so good!" Haruka said through a mouthful of crepe, stuffing more into her mouth. Kenta laughed, his mouth also full, then swallowed.

"Thank you, Letty-san. The crepes were delicious!" He said, and Letty nodded. Kenta smiled, before finishing off the last of his first crepe, then starting on the second one.

"You're welcome kids," Letty said happily. As everyone was eating their crepes, Letty began to think about what the two would do next. "So kids, what are your next plans? Surely you must have something."

"Well, I'm planning on meeting up at the professor's lab to meet with the new trainers," Kenta said through another mouthful of crepe, swallowing and stuffing even more into his mouth.

"I actually just started my journey here in Johto. I want to enter the Pokémon contest," Haruka said, before putting more crepe into her mouth.

"So, that would mean you are a Pokémon coordinator?" Letty asked, and Haruka nodded. She swallowed and began to explain.

"That's right! My dream is to become the best Top Coordinator!" Haruka exclaimed, smiling. Kenta looked at her, wondering what her plans after that were.

"And what are you plans once you become the best Top Coordinator?" Kenta asked, but shook his head when Haruka looked at him incredulously. "Don't get me wrong, I think it's a wonderful dream. What I'm trying to say is, what would your second goal in life be?" Haruka nodded in understanding, then looked at the ceiling.

"Honestly, I don't know." Haruka explained, she hadn't really thought about it before. She was surprised by what Kenta was asking her. She knew that Kenta didn't say it to be mean, but she had to give him an answer. "To be honest, I don't have one. Maybe during my journey it'll come to me."

"Okay, that's fine. As long as you are trying your best to find a secondary goal, that's all that matters." Kenta said, and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Ah Kenta-san, don't give Haruka-san such a hard time! Anyway, I better be going now. I need to help out in the front. See you kids later!" Letty said before exiting through the swinging door that led out of the kitchens.

"Alright, see you later, Letty-san!" Haruka said, despite the door already being closed. Just as she was going to go back to her crepe, the door opened, and Letty waved to the two of them.

"I forgot, can I ask you two a favor?" Letty asked, and Kenta nodded.

"Sure, what is it, Letty-san?" He asked, and she put on a look of annoyance.

"If you see Cirno…. Make sure you drag her ass back home to work! That child has been nothing but trouble!" Letty exclaimed angrily, before putting a smile back on, waving to the two.

"Aha ha, she's at it again huh? Okay, I'll go and find Cirno for you." Kenta said, and Letty smiled.

"Thank you. Alright, see you later!" Letty exclaimed, before leaving for real.

Haruka soon became curious of who Cirno was. "Kenta, who exactly is Cirno?" She asked, and Kenta smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh, she's one of the employees here. She's a trainer that raises Ice-Type Pokémon. Knowing Cirno, she's already high-tailed out of town. It's going to be a while 'til we find her. Anyway, shall we get going?" Kenta asked. He had finished his crepes a while ago, and just now placed his dirty plate in one of the many sinks.

"Yeah let's go. I still want to explore this town before I leave," said Haruka.

"Okay let's go!" said Kenta.

Kenta and Haruka both left at the same time, their Pokémon by their side. The two were ready to start exploring the town when Haruka spoke up.

"Hey Kenta, can I ask you something?" Haruka asked, and Kenta looked at her.

"Hmm, okay. What's up?" Kenta answered, then noticed she was looking at his Umbreon.

"How can you tell if your Pokémon is male or female?" Haruka asked, bending down to pet the Umbreon.

"Oh that's easy; my Pokédex can analyze a Pokémon's gender. Let me show you an example on your Eevee." Kenta explained, pointing his Pokédex at Eevee. It gave a full analysis and announced Eevee's gender. "Eevee's gender is female." The Pokédex announced, and Kenta looked up at Haruka, expected her reaction.

"Awesome, my Eevee's a girl. That's so neat!" Haruka exclaimed, bending down to pat her Eevee on the head.

"Alright buddy!" Kenta exclaimed, looking down at his Umbreon. "You're Eevee's senpai now, so make sure you protect and show her some new things to be aware of. Got it?" Kenta asked, and his Umbreon nodded in agreement.

"Aww, that's sweet of you! Thank you, Kenta!" Haruka exclaimed, Eevee chirping in agreement. Kenta then remembered something.

"Hey, before we go around town, I hope you don't mind if we swing by to the professor's lab for a little bit." Kenta said, and Haruka shook her head.

"Sure, I don't mind. Who is this professor you speak of?" Haruka asked, and Kenta began to explain.

"Utsugi-hakase is the guy who gave me Pokémon for my journey." Kenta explained, looking down at Umbreon.

"So, he's the one that gave you an Eevee during your first journey?" Haruka asked, and was surprised when Kenta shook his head no.

"Nah, Umbreon and I have been together since I was a kid. Cyndaquil was the Pokémon that I was given at the lab." Kenta explained, and Haruka nodded in understanding.

"Cyndaquil, huh? Then shouldn't that Pokémon be a Typhlosion by now?" Haruka asked, and Kenta nodded.

"That's right. But right now, my Typhlosion isn't with me. He's in training with my other Pokémon at Ookido-Hakase's Lab in Kanto." Kenta said.

"So, it's just you and Umbreon right now?" Haruka asked, and Kenta shook his head no again.

"No. Besides Umbreon, I have three other Pokémon with me right now." Kenta said.

"That's good." Haruka said, before pointing towards a building in the distance. It was bigger than the surrounding ones. "Hey, is that the lab you were talking about earlier?" Haruka asked, and Kenta shook his head yes.

"Yep, that's Utsugi-Hakase's lab. It's time to meet up with the new trainers." Kenta said, and began to go forward.(1)

"Oi hakase!" Kenta yelled, entering the lab. Haruka followed closed behind. "It's Kenta! I brought I friend with me….. Oi, hakase!" Kenta shouted. Haruka called him too, but there was no response.

"Looks like he's not here…" Haruka sighed, then spotted something on a nearby table. "Hey, it looks like he left a note on the table," she said, catching Kenta's attention. He looked back and walked over to the table, beginning to read the note.

 _Kenta,_

 _If you are reading this note, it means I am not in the lab. I know I was supposed to stay and give the new trainers their Pokémon, but my wife called and needed help. So, I'm leaving the task to you for today._

 _Good Luck,  
Utsugi-Hakase_

"Darn that professor…." Kenta muttered, breathing an exasperated sigh. "Oh well, the trainers will be here soon. Let's look for the Pokémon." Kenta said, beginning to head towards the back of the lab, Haruka following.

"Yeah, let's go." Haruka agreed, and the two were off.

Kenta and Haruka spilt up to look for the starter Pokémon. Both searched high and low for them, but found no trace that would lead to where the starters were hidden.

"Hmmm…. Umbreon, while Haruka and I look for the starters at this end, you and Eevee look for on the other side. Okay?" Kenta asked, and the Umbreon nodded.

He soon left with Eevee to the other side of the room. After Kenta told Umbreon to search the other side, he saw Haruka browsing around in the professor's room and eventually go inside. Before he entered the room, Kenta spotted a bucket of ice near the fridge and came up with a nasty plan to bring a chill down Haruka's spine. Kenta grinned wickedly, picked up and ice cube, and sneaked towards Haruka.

"Hey Kenta, I found them!" Haruka shouted, but before she turned around, Kenta placed the piece of ice down her back. She screamed out loud, accidentally tossing the Pokéballs into air. "Ah it's cold, get it out! Get it out! Get it out!"

Kenta managed to catch the Pokéballs, placing them on the table. He ran to Haruka to help her with the ice down her back.

"Kenta you jerk! What did you do that for!?" Haruka yelled, turning red with anger.

"Aha ha, sorry Haruka, I couldn't help it! What with how unguarded you were in here," Kenta said, before looking back at the Pokéballs.

"Well now that we've got the Pokéballs, all we need to is wait for the new trainers, right?" Haruka asked, looking at the three Pokéballs.

"Yep, that's right. Let's bring them to the front, we'll get Umbreon and Eevee from there." Kenta said, and Haruka agreed. Kenta and Haruka left the room with the starter Pokémon's Pokéballs, and called Umbreon and Eevee to meet them there.

Haruka and Kenta waited at the front of the lab for a little while, when they heard a couple voices behind the front door of the lab.

"Hello… anybody home?" A female voice cried, and Kenta shouted a response.

"Are you guys the new trainers? Come on in!" Kenta said, and watched as the front door opened.

Two people entered the room, looking at both Haruka and Kenta near the table where the Pokémon are at.

"So you're the new trainers, huh… Hey, weren't there supposed to be three of you?" Kenta asked, and the girl nodded.

"Yes there was. But our friend had to leave due to an emergency in Violet City." The girl explained.

Kenta shook his head and continued on. "Guess we'll start without her then. Anyway, Utsugi-Hakase isn't here right now, so I will be giving you your traveling Pokémon partner."

"And who might you be?" The boy asked, and Kenta began to explain.

"My bad, the name's Kenta. I'm one of Utsugi-Hakase's helpers." He said, gesturing to himself. Then to Haruka, saying, "This Haruka, a trainer from the Hoenn region."

The girl got excited after hearing that Haruka was from the Hoenn region. She made a noise similar to a squee, going up to her and shaking her hand hysterically.

"Oh my gawd! Are you really from the Hoenn region? I've always wanted to meet a trainer from that region. My name's Kotone! Seriously, it's nice to meet you." Kotone said, her voice full of energy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Haruka said, then looked at the boy. Kotone saw and began to explain.

"And this guy here is Kazunari," Kotone said, and the boy looked at Haruka and Kenta.

"Nice to meet you," Kazunari said politely.

"Hmm, Kotone-chan and Kuzu-kun, huh? Utsugi-Hakase picked up really good trainers. Alright, you two go ahead and pick your very first Pokémon." Kenta said, and tossed all three Pokéballs into the air. They released three Pokémon: Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile.

"Aww, how cute! It's so hard to choose!" Kotone sighed, looking at them all. "They're all so adorable!" She exclaimed, bending down to pat each of them on the head.

"Umm, Kenta-san, can I ask you something?" Kazunari asked, stepping forward, closer to Kenta.

"Hmm, what's up?" He replied, looking at Kazunari.

"Umm… You wouldn't happen to be one of the original trainers, are you?" He asked, and Kenta nodded.

"Yep, I sure am!" Kenta exclaimed, smiling.

"Sweet! I knew it, I've always admired your battle skills and tactics. Your first Pokémon was Cyndaquil, right?" Kazunari asked, and Kenta nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah, that's right, why? Is there's something you want to know about me, Kazu-kun?" Kenta asked, but Kazunari shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to know out of curiosity. Hmm, I think I'll take Totodile as my starter." Kazunari said, bending down to pick up the Pokémon.

Kazunari picked up Totodile, and the Pokémon became really happy to be picked. "Aww, I wanted that one." Kotone sighed, looking down at the remaining two. Kotone then knelled down, towards Chikorita and Cyndaquil. Chikorita suddenly went up to Kotone, and began cuddling her. "Awww, you're so cute! I'll choose you then!" Kotone exclaimed, picking up Chikorita and cuddling it back.

"Well, now that you two have your Pokémon, we can make it official that the other trainer will get Cyndaquil when she comes by." Kenta said, and Kotone and Kazunari nodded.

Haruka then walked towards Cyndaquil, picking it up and scratching its head. "Don't worry, you'll meet your trainer soon," Haruka said, looking down at the Pokémon. Haruka picked up Cyndaquil's Pokéball, and returned it to its home.

"I'll leave a note to Utsugi-Hakase about what happen today, so he doesn't have to worry about it. By the way, do you two know the other trainer's name?" Kenta asked, and Kazunari and Kotone exchanged a glance.

"I think her name is Violet, but she goes by the name Kumatora." Kazunari offered, and Kenta looked at him. knelled

"Kumatora… now, where have I heard that name…" Kenta wondered, moving his gaze to the floor. While Kenta was thinking of where he heard that name, Umbreon and Eevee came in the room with the new trainers' Pokédex and badge cases. "Ah, good timing you two!" Kenta said aloud, being shooken from his wondering state. Umbreon and Eevee gave them to Kenta, who handed both the Pokédex and badge cases to the two new trainers.

"Awesome, thank you so much Kenta-senpai! Is it alright to call you 'senpai'?" Kotone asked, unsure.

"Of course you can, I don't mind!" said Kenta happily, and Kotone smiled. She then turned to Haruka.

"Sweet! Oh, is it alright if I call you 'senpai', too, Haruka-san?" She asked, and Haruka nodded.

"Sure you can! I've always wanted to be called senpai," she said, and Kotone smiled again, but this time at her.

"Alright, Kotone, I think we should get going. Our families are waiting for us at home." Kazunari said, tugging on Kotone's sleeve, telling her to get a move on.

"Ah, that's right. Thank you so much for giving us our starter Pokémon Kenta-senpai, Haruka-senpai! Sayonara!" Kotone exclaimed loudly, and the two walked to the door to leave.

But, just before the two left the lab, they all heard someone scream outside.

"We know you're in there, Kenta! We've got the lab surrounded!" Kenta told Kotone and Kazunari to step back, and when they did, he cautiously opened the door to see who it was.

It was a huge group of men in black outside, the same group that was chasing Kenta earlier this morning. Only this time it was a lot bigger. "The hell… can't these guys give me a break for once?" Kenta exclaimed angrily, closing the door. He looked at Kotone and Kazunari's concerned faces.

"Senpai… what did you do before we got here?" Kazunari asked, unsure of where this would lead.

"Nothing major, just ran away from an important meeting, that's all." Kenta said. It sounded like he wanted to avoid the topic altogether.

"What kind of meeting?" Haruka asked, being careful as to get the right answer.

"A meeting for Pokémon—" Before Kenta could say the rest, the men in black all shouted, and barged right into the lab, causing mass confusion everywhere. "Look, I'll tell you guys later, for now I need to get you three out of here first. Umbreon! Attack them with Shadow Ball!" Kenta shouted, and his Umbreon shot a huge Shadow Ball attack at the men in black. This caused them all to be blown either down and out, or out of the lab.

"Okay everyone, we're going through the back to get out of here." Kenta then walked towards Haruka, then said, "Knowing you, I bet you can't run too fast. So…" Kenta, without warning, picked up Haruka in a bridal style carry position.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Haruka shouted, obviously flustered.

"We've got to get out of here, don't we?" Kenta asked. It was obviously a rhetorical question. "Okay, let's go everyone!" Kenta exclaimed, and began to run towards the back of the lab, Kotone and Kazunari following close behind.

As everyone was running to the back, one of the men in black that hadn't been knocked out came over. He shouted out to Kenta, "Sir! You need to come back to the meeting this instant!"

"Forget it!" Kenta yelled, not bothering to look back at the man. "I've got more important things to deal with right now, than go to a meeting! Abaiyo!" Kenta shouted. He and everyone then ran out of the lab, and managed to escape all the men in black.

"Senpai, you were so cool! Do you do this all the time?" Kotone asked, bewildered by the mini-adventure they all just experienced.

"Yeah, I think can get used to this." Kazunari said, pumped up.

"Ha ha, well, you two will be experiencing a lot of these kinds of situations once you're on your journey." Kenta said. While everyone was going back towards town, Kenta noticed that Haruka had been quiet the whole time. "Yo, Haruka, you've been quiet since we got out of the lab. You okay, or is it because this is your first time being carried like this? How cute!" Kenta mused, and Haruka turned red with embarrassment.

She snapped at him, "Idiot! It's because you picked me out of nowhere back at the lab!" She shouted, but Kenta was still smirking.

As the group got to town, Kenta let Kotone and Kazunari go off to meet their families, that way they wouldn't be involved in any of his troubles. "Um, Kenta… you can put me down now." Haruka said, her face still slightly flushed.

"Oops, my bad Haruka," Kenta said, and gently placed Haruka back on her feet and looked around to find a good place to go for now.

"Where should we go now, is there anywhere to hide in town, Kenta?" Haruka asked, going up to her friend.

"I know one place, but it's the last place I want to get involved at. She works there." Kenta said, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. Haruka blinked; she wanted to know who this "she" was.

"Then let's go. It's better than standing around here," Haruka said, trying to goad her friend into going.

"…Okay, but she can a hand full, let's go and show them the way there, Umbreon." Kenta said, and Umbreon nodded in understanding. Kenta and Umbreon then led Haruka and Eevee towards an area that they could be safe at for the time being. Kenta and Umbreon brought Haruka and Eevee to the New Bark Town's Basilicom.

"Okay, hurry up and get in here you two," Kenta said, going up and opening the door to the Basilicom. The group then entered, and managed to avoid the men in black.

"Running away from them, as usual, I see." said an unknown voice. Kenta made a huff of noise.

"Come on Histy, give me a break," Kenta sighed, and Haruka looked around.

"Histy..." Haruka looked towards where the strange voice was coming from, and saw a girl sitting on a floating book.

"You must be new to the area." She said, ignoring Haruka's look of bewilderment. "I am Historie, the oracle of New Bark Town. I apologize for Kenta's rude actions that brought trouble when you entered this town." Historie said, and Kenta growled.

"I resent that Histy!" Kenta shouted. Both Umbreon and Eevee chuckled, which embarrassed Kenta a bit. Before Historie could make a comment, Haruka chirped up her own.

"Oh no, it's fine; I've been in these types of situations before during my travels. Compared to those situations, this is nothing." Haruka said, giggling at the same time.

"That's good. Anyways Kenta-san, you've have a visitor in my office. I was going to pick you up, but it looks like you came on time." Historie said, and Kenta looked up in confusion.

"A visitor wants to see me? Who is it?" Kenta asked, and Historie looked up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember.

"He goes by the name Enishida," Historie said, and Haruka blinked. "Did you say Enishida?" Haruka asked, and Historie nodded.

"You know the dude, Haruka?" Kenta asked, and Haruka nodded.

"Yep I do. He's the guy that runs the battle frontier. I met him during my journey in Kanto, along with a group of friends and my little brother." Haruka explained, and Kenta nodded.

"Well then, let's go see this Enishida guy," Kenta said, and began to follow Historie to her office. Haruka followed, along with Eevee and Umbreon.

"Umm, hello, are you Enishida-san that I heard of?" Kenta asked once he got in Historie's office.

"Yes, that would be. Champion-san." Enishida said, and Haruka's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Champion…. You're the champion?!" Haruka shouted when she turned to Kenta. He nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Yep, the champion and protector of Johto!" Kenta exclaimed, and Haruka blinked. Her expression was that of almost disapproval.

"Well, all the champions that I've met were, well, polite and graceful. But you're—" Before Haruka could finish that sentence, Historie sighed and began to inform Haruka about the champion.

"Unfortunately, despite the appearance and personality, Kenta actually is the champion of Johto." Historie exclaimed, sighing. Kenta turned slightly red with anger.

"Hey, I resent that kind of attitude!" He shouted, but to his dismay, everyone in the room laughed. This both annoyed and embarrassed Kenta a bit.

"Aha ha. Jokes aside, Kenta, I want you to enter the Battle Frontier here in Johto. Every frontier brain wants to test your ability to see if you are truly the champion of this region." Enishida said, and Kenta nodded, smiling.

"Hehe, interesting. If they want to see my strength, I'll show them it!" He exclaimed, and Enishida clapped. This was exactly what he was looking for!

"Awesome, that's the kind of spirit I'm looking for!" Enishida exclaimed, clapping. He then pulled out a battle frontier medal case, giving it to Kenta.

"Sweet, after doing nothing but errands, I can finally do some battling again!" He said, all riled up now.

"Haruka-san, Kenta-san sent me a message about you deciding to enter the Pokémon Contest here in Johto. Why don't you two go together?" Historie suggested, and Kenta looked at Haruka, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree. And, I'm itching to see you battle again in the Johto region, Haruka." Enishida said, and Haruka smiled brightly.

"You bet, and I don't mind traveling with Kenta. He may be a handful but for some reason, I kinda feel safe around him for some reason," said Haruka. She giggled.

"Kenta may be a troublesome, but he a kind trainer, willing to help others in need…in a reckless way that is…" Historie said, and Kenta sent her an annoyed look.

"Aww, flattering will get you nowhere Histy," said Kenta. Everyone laughed and then suddenly they heard the front door banging at the front of the Basilicom.

"We know you're in there Kenta, we will take you to that meeting wither you like it not!" Shouted the man in black. Kenta growled to himself; he was NOT liking where this is going.

"Jeez, they're such a pain in the ass! These guys give workaholics a whole new meaning. Umbreon, pick up the capsules at home and meet us at the outskirts of town." Kenta order, and the Umbreon nodded before going off to Kenta's home to pick the capsules. "Alright, Haruka! Let's get going!" Kenta exclaimed, but Haruka was still worrying about the guys up front.

"But what about the guys out front?" Haruka asked, but Kenta just shrugged and smiled.

"Don't worry about them, our friend already took good care of them." Kenta said, and Haruka couldn't help but think he meant that in a negative way.

"Kenta-san, you are the protector of Johto, don't fool around! Show those frontier brains what we're made of!" Historie said, and the men in black were forgotten as they continued to face the issue at hand.

"Your first faculty will be the Battle Factory in Cherrygrove City. He goes by the name of 'Factory Head Neziki.' And let me tell you, he's no push over, so be careful." Enishida warned, and Kenta nodded.

Historie then piped up, saying to Haruka, "Haruka-san, you're first contest battle will be in Catallia City. That's your first destination." Haruka nodded; Catallia City. First destination.

"Catallia City, got it. Thanks, Historie! Kenta, I think we should get going before it gets too crazy." Haruka suggested, and Kenta agreed, giving a tilt of the head. She took out Eevee's Pokéball, pressing the button and returning her back into the Pokéball.

"Alright, let's go Haruka!" Kenta shouted, and Haruka followed as the two made their way out of the Basilicom.

"Good luck and be careful on your journey you two!" Historie shouted, just before they exited. Kenta turned around just before they went through the doors to wave goodbye.

"See you guys at the Battle Factory! Hope you'll be ready by then, Kenta," Enishida called, and Kenta grinned before turning around back to Haruka, who was just turning to go out the door. As Haruka and Kenta finally made it out the front door, they noticed that all the men in black were frozen solid.

"Kenta, who did this?" Haruka asked, and Kenta let out a happy laugh.

"It was Letty-san, who else?" Kenta exclaimed, smiling at Haruka.

"Letty-san did this? Haruka asked, and Kenta gave another tilt of the head.

"Yeah, I asked her to help us out once we were about to leave town. She owns a Delibird, which she uses to freeze her opponents." Kenta explained, and Haruka smiled. As Haruka and Kenta kept on running, the two saw Letty and Delibird on top of a piece of railing.

"Thank you so much for helping us out, Letty-san!" Haruka called to her, and Letty grinned while waving back at the two.

"No problem, and please don't be so formal! Just call me Letty! And Kenta, you better take really good care of her! Don't make her cry, you got that?" Letty asked, and Kenta gave another laugh. Haruka noticed it was a more sheepish than the last.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Kenta shouted, waving goodbye to her. Letty smiled, and she and Delibird waved farewell to them as the two made their way to the front gate of New Bark Town.

As Haruka and Kenta exited out of New Bark Town, they both waved goodbye to it, as they wouldn't see it much during their journey.

"Trust me, Haruka, there's never going to be a dull moment when I'm around." Kenta assured her, and Haruka couldn't help but let out a giggle or two at that.

"I'm going to remember that, Kenta. So, our first trip will going to Catallia City right?" Haruka asked, and Kenta nodded. He then smiled, looking forward at Umbreon, who was standing near a sign that said "Come Back Soon!"

"That's right. Oh hey, look! It's Umbreon, he's standing near the exit sign. Let's get going, Haruka!" Kenta shouted, and began to run towards his Pokémon.

"Yeah, let's go!" Haruka shouted, following her new travelling companion.

 _So, this is it; my travel through Johto begins here with my new traveling buddy, Kenta! He may be a little troublesome at times, but I can tell, he's a nice person and will protect me. Like I said in the beginning, look out Johto, 'cause here I come!_

 _ **Special Guests in the Story:**_

Historie— Hyperdimension Neptunia

Letty Whiterock—Touhou


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooooooo sorry for uploading this chapter sooo late! DX**

 **A lot of stuff happen and I wasn't able ti finish this on time due to time constraint . I promise the next chapter will be up around late april or early May. The latest will be early June if not done on time. So with that out of the way, enjoy the new chapter! XD**

 **Episode 2: A Shinobi Trainer from Kanto**

As the pair left New Bark Town, they began their way to Catallia City for the Pokémon contest.

"So Kenta, what was the thing you wanted Umbreon to pick up?" asked Haruka.

"Ah, these capsules, there necessary for this journey. And trust me, we're gonna need them. Especially in your condition." Jokingly said Kenta.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Asked Haruka in annoyed tone.

"Exactly what I mean, anyways we should at Catallia City in two days." Said Kenta.

"That long huh? Well, since we are going to be traveling together, would it be alright if I ask you some questions?" Asked Haruka.

"Sure I don't mind, just as long as it's not personal random questions." Warned Kenta.

"Okay, so let's see… how long have you've been a champion of this region Kenta?" asked Haruka.

"I became a champion during my first journey as a trainer. Since then, the Pokémon League HQ wouldn't allow me to travel to other region. But occasionally I'll sneak off and travel to other regions to challenge other leagues." Explained Kenta

"Hmm, how many regions have you been so far?" asked Haruka.

"Kanto was the second region I went then Hoenn, Sinnoh and a business trip to Unova region." stated Kenta. Haruka was impressed of how much Kenta traveled so many of those regions.

"Amazing! What place did you get when you went to those regions?" asked Haruka.

"All first place, I became one of the top 3 strongest for each region I went to. Including defeating all the elite four." said Kenta.

"Are you serious?! Even defeating Mikuri, Daigo, and Wataru?" asked Haruka.

"Yep, even them. It took me a couple of tries but I manage to beat them. But there is one champion I couldn't beat. Even with training." said Kenta.

"Unbelievable! Who?!" asked Haruka.

"Her name is Shirona, champion of the Sinnoh region. I can beat the rest of Shirona's Pokémon but I couldn't able to defeat her Garchomp." said Kenta.

"Why's that Kenta?" asked Haruka.

"Sorry as much as I want to tell you, its classified information. But I will tell you one of these days though." said Kenta.

"Okay but you better tell me soon okay?" replied Haruka. Kenta patted on Haruka's head and chuckled.

"Hehe you got it. Anyway I heard from Histy that you were about to go on your journey by yourself right?" asked Kenta.

"Yes, that's right. I wanted to travel on my own for a change but at the same time, even with my Pokémon with me, it'll somewhat feel lonely to have no one to talk to" Said Haruka.

Kenta smiled and put out his arm around Haruka's shoulder.

"Well now you got me to travel with you. Honestly, I wanted to go another trip so I'm glad to be on this journey with you Haruka." Said Kenta. After hearing what Kenta said, Haruka blushed and turned her head.

"Hmm… blushing already huh? Man you can be adorable at times you know." said Kenta.

"Jeez Kenta, will you stop teasing me!?" shouted Haruka.

"Okay, okay … anyways shouldn't you let any of your folks know that you made it here in Johto?" Asked Kenta.

"Oh no! I totally forgot! After what happen back in town, I forgot to call them!" said Haruka.

"Well you shouldn't worry too much about that. There's a Pokémon center near the end of this road." said Kenta.

"Alright, lets hurry up so I can call them!" Shouted Haruka.

They ran towards the Pokémon center to have Haruka to make a call to her parents back in the Hoenn region. Luckily, they managed to make it on time to call them.

"Hey Oka-san, are you there?" asked Haruka.

"Hi dear, so you and your Pokémon have made it to the Johto region huh. You didn't get into trouble did you?" asked Mitsuko.

"No I haven't Oka-san. At least, not yet." said Haruka.

"Oh that's good. You tend to get to random mischief whenever you are on your own dear." said Mitsuko.

"Ahaha you tell me I'm a troublemaker. You're no different than I am Haruka." said Kenta.

"Mom... jeez." Groaned Haruka.

"My, my, who's that boy behind you dear?" asked Mitsuko.

"Oh this guy is Kenta. One of the trainers I met here in Johto." said Haruka.

"Hello, nice to meet you. So you Haruka's mother huh, I thought I that you were her older sister." said Kenta.

"Awww your sweet Kenta, I get that a lot with I'm with her, Haruka I didn't think you're traveling with such a charming trainer." said Mitsuko.

"Kenta may be nice at times but he can be a hand full." said Haruka.

"You are in no position to be saying that Nee-chan." A mystery voice chided.

Out of nowhere Masato came on the video phone right next to Mitsuko.

"Hey, I resent that Masato!" shouted Haruka.

"Ahaha, anyways nee-chan, who's that guy behind you?" asked Masato.

"Oh, that would be Kenta, Haruka's traveling buddy." said Mitsuko.

"Traveling buddy huh, Kenta, make sure nee-chan doesn't get into too much. She can be a scatterbrain at times." said Masato.

"Masato!" screamed Haruka.

"Hey, Is that Haruka on the phone honey?" said a familiar voice.

"Hey, is that you Otou-san?" asked Haruka.

"The one and only." said Senri.

"Yo Senri, Long time no see!" said Kenta.

"Hey there, haven't seen you in a long while Kenta." said Senri.

"Dear, you know him?" asked Mitsuko.

"You know him dad?" asked Haruka & Masato in unison.

"Yep, he was one of the trainers that challenged me for the Balance Badge." said Senri.

"Wow, I didn't know you fought my dad, Kenta." said Haruka.

"Yep, I sure did." said Kenta

"So you're traveling with my daughter huh, just make sure you look after her okay?" asked Senri.

"You got it" said Kenta.

"Like Masato said, Haruka can be a scatterbrain but she is sweet and reliable and try not to give her such a hard time alright boy?" Senri asked.

"Otou-san, not you too?!" shouted Haruka.

"No worries. Looking after Haruka will be my top priority." said Kenta.

"Great, now I can relax now that my daughter will be safe." said Senri.

"Same here, I'm happy that Nee-chan is going on her own to a new region but at the same time I get worried whenever someone gives Nee-chan problems in towns and Pokémon contests." said Masato.

"I'm so happy that there's someone willing to look after Haruka in the Johto. Please take care of Haruka, Kenta. And Haruka, Make sure you don't give him too much trouble" said Mitsuko.

"Don't worry I won't. Alright I'll make a call again when I get my first Johto contest ribbon. See you all later." said Haruka. Haruka's family waved goodbye to Haruka and Kenta and the video phone shuts off.

"….Jeez, why is it that they say I'm a trouble maker when it's Kenta." said Haruka.

"Hey, don't let it get to you. There just worrying about you is all." said Kenta.

"Yeah you're right … Anyway, what should we do now, do we stay here in the center or keep going and why do you have a lunch box with you?" asked Haruka.

"Nah I was feeling kinda hungry so I went and grabbed one. Anyways, let's keep going. It's better to keep moving while the sun is still up." said Kenta. Before Kenta and Haruka could leave, a group of people rushed through the doors carrying someone and an injured Pokémon.

"Man another moron entering a forest without a Pokémon that didn't know foresight." said Kenta.

"K-Kenta, what do you mean by that?" asked Haruka. "Easy, cause the only way to get to Catallia City is to get through the dark woods and you need foresight to get through that place." said Kenta.

"Why is it that we need foresight for?" Haruka asked again.

"It's because ghost Pokémon creates illusions in the forest and causes you to get lost. There's also rumors that say if you hear a child's voice in the forest, a mass of darkness will devour you whole, leaving nothing but bones on the ground. The weirdest thing is that the bones are cleaned right off but blood is still on them. " said Kenta.

"KYAAAAA! Don't say that with a straight face like that!" shouted Haruka. Apparently not just Haruka, everyone else got spooked of what Kenta said in the center.

"T-T-There m-must be another way to get to Catallia City without going to that dark woods. I'm not going there and that's final." said Haruka.

"Well that's too bad because we're still going anyway. Right Umbreon?" asked Kenta. Umbreon nodded and both he and Kenta began to drag Haruka all the way to the dark forest.

"No! let me go Kenta! I don't want go there!" shouted Haruka.

"Trust me will ya? I'd promise your dad I'll protect you so stop worrying so much." said Kenta.

"Hauuuuu… I won't forgive you if something happens to us." said Haruka. As the group walked out of the Pokémon center, they walked for a while till they eventually had made it to the dark woods.

"Well we're here." said Kenta.

"Hey, wait just a minute! Didn't you say we need a Pokémon that knows foresight to help us get through this place?" asked Haruka.

"Yep, sure did." said Kenta.

"And do you have a Pokémon that knows foresight?" asked Haruka.

"Nope." answered Kenta. Haruka went quiet and began start freaking out.

"Ahh, we're doomed! How can you say that with a straight face like Kenta!" screamed Haruka.

"Hahaha, man you are worth teasing Haruka. I'm kidding I have a Pokémon that knows foresight." said Kenta.

"Oh for crying out loud, stop giving me a hard time will ya. Anyways which one is it?" asked Haruka.

"My good buddy Umbreon. I taught and trained him to use foresight." said Kenta.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought for sure we're going to be doomed in these dark woods." said Haruka.

"Alright buddy, use foresight." ordered Kenta. Umbreon nodded and used Foresight guiding them through the forest. While walking through the woods, everything was calm and quiet til Kenta notices Haruka hugging his arm really tightly.

"Jeez Haruka, are you that scared?" asked Kenta.

"Can it will ya! Hauuuu I wished we went the other way." said Haruka.

"Well technically there is but this way is faster." said Kenta.

"You knew there was another way and you didn't say anything?!" shouted Haruka.

"That's because that road way will take four days to get to Catallia City and getting through these woods will take us at least a day to get there." said Kenta.

"Kent-" before Haruka can say his name, she hears a scream in the forest. "Kyaaa, Don't tell me that mass of darkness is going to eat us already!?" screamed Haruka.

"No…it isn't. That's not her voice….Umbreon let's go!" said Kenta. As Kenta and Umbreon ran towards that sound, Haruka became puzzled of what Kenta had said to her.

" _Just what did Kenta meant by that…_ " she thought.

"Hey, what am I you doing? Wait for me you two!" shouted Haruka.

As the group ran towards the sound, they see a shinobi like girl getting chased by a group of ghost Pokémon.

"Darn it, All I wanted it to train with my Pokémon in this forest but now I'm getting chased by these crazy ghost Pokémon!" shouted the shinobi girl.

"Yo missy, get down! Umbreon, Use Shadow Ball to blow them way!" command Kenta.

Umbreon unleased a big sized Shadow Ball and was launched at the ghost Pokémon, causing them to scatter. Haruka runs up to the shinobi girl and helps her up.

"Hey Haruka, there's another opening clearing down that path. You two head there and Umbreon and I will catch up." said Kenta.

"Got it, don't do anything crazy you got that?" asked Haruka.

"Ha, no worries about that now get going." said Kenta. Both Haruka and the shinobi girl left down the path with Kenta and Umbreon are continuing fighting off the ghost Pokémon.

"Okay buddy, Use Confuse Ray!" Kenta commanded. Umbreon shoots a beam of light towards the ghost Pokémon, impacting them, causing them to become confused.

"Alright, let's get going." said Kenta. Both Kenta and Umbreon booked it out of the area and went down the path to meet up with Haruka and the shinobi girl.

But before Kenta and Umbreon could enter out to the clearing, both of them heard a childlike voice giggling in the air. Umbreon looked at his trainer and both agreed who it was. "Alright Chibiko, there's no need to hide from me." said Kenta. Suddenly, a huge black mass of darkness appeared in front of them and a little girl appear after the black mass disappeared.

"Hehehe, welcome back, Onii-chan." said the girl.

Kenta walks up to the girl and pets her on the head.

"Yeah, I'm back Rumia." said Kenta. Rumia moves Kenta's hand on her cheek and nuzzles.

"Jeez, did you really miss me that…much." Kenta notices Rumia is looking at his hand and beginning to drool.

"Um….Rumia-chan….why are you doing?" asked Kenta.

"Onii-chan… Rumia has been lonely…. and no humans have been coming into this forest…. now only that… Rumia has been… very…. hunnnngry." Rumia's eyes went empty and she starts licking Kenta's hand.

"Dude, Rumia-chan!" shouted Kenta.

"But Onii-chan, your hand tastes soooo good." Rumia begins to nibble on Kenta's hand to the point of her fangs are digging into his hands.

" _Shoot, if I don't do something, Rumia-chan is going to devour my hand…"_ Kenta quickly begins to look for Umbreon to see him digging something out of his bag on the ground. Umbreon sees a string and pulls it out and notice that it's the lunch box his trainer has bought. Umbreon swings the box towards Rumia and the box hits her on the head.

"Ow, that hurt. Just when I was going to snack on Onii-chan-" Just then, Rumia looks down and sees that the lunch box that hit her contains her most favorite dish.

"It can't be….it's the legendary Mighty Meaty Omelette!" Rumia grabs the box and starts eating the omelette. Kenta drops with a cold sweat and looks at Umbreon.

"Phew….thanks buddy, I owe you one." said Kenta. Umbreon smiled and walks up to his trainer and starts to nuzzle his leg.

Rumia finishes her meal and claps her hands and said.

"Thanks for the meal."

"Ah good, well me and Umbreon better catch up with the rest so both of us are going to go now so-" Just before Kenta and Umbreon were about to leave, Rumia suddenly grabs Kenta's hand.

"Onii-chan…. your soooooo meeeeeean, that meal was only an appetizer." said Rumia. Kenta's face suddenly turned pale as he turns his head towards Rumia.

"W-what do you mean, wasn't that omelette enough for you Rumia-chan?" awkwardly said Kenta.

"Hehehe, your funny onii-chan, why should I have my main course run off on me, I missed you so much that it got to the point of I want you…even...more." Rumia tilts her head up. Her eyes glow crimson red. Her drool began to turn blood red, causing Kenta and Umbreon to become horrified with fear.

"Well than….time to eat!" Kenta reacts and manages to get his hand out causing Rumia to bit her tongue.

"Ow, that hurt…Hey, Onii-chan!" shouted Rumia. "Sorry Rumia-chan, gotta go. I'll come visit again when you're not this crazy!" shouted Kenta.

As Kenta and Umbreon ran off towards the opening clearing, Rumia grew slightly angry and sits down and pouts.

"Jeez Onii-chan…hey…what's that on the ground?" Rumia sees a small note next to a box. She picks it up and reads it.

" _I figure that Mighty Meaty Omelette won't be enough for you so I made you four pork nikuman to fill you up for a good while. I'll come back to check up on you again soon okay?_

 _Laters!_

 _Kenta."_

Rumia smile and wipes her tears.

"Jeez, Onii-chan, it would be nice if you stayed with me a little a longer." said Rumia. Rumia picks up one of the nikuman and happily eats it. As Kenta and Umbreon Made it out and entered the clearing, they see Haruka and the shinobi girl right near the big tree in the middle of the area. Haruka sees them and waves at them.

"Hey, are you two okay?" asked Haruka. "Yeah we're fine."

"Hey, where's that shinobi chick at?" said Kenta.

"That's weird, she was with me just a moment ago." said Haruka. Just then, the shinobi girl instantly appears behind Kenta and puts a kunai knife near his neck. Haruka screams and she collapses down to the ground seeing Kenta getting hostage.

"Whoa there, what's with the hostility?" asked Kenta.

"I'm grateful for your help back there and thank you for it but how do you know about this area? I've been told that this area is off limits in this specific spot where we are. And plus, I've been told by my father that only the elite four and the champion can come here." said the Shinobi girl.

"Um….that's because the guy your holding hostage is the champion." said Haruka. The shinobi girl looked confused and looked at Kenta.

"It's true. I'm the champion of Johto." said Kenta.

The shinobi girl made a shocked face and quickly released Kenta and kneeled and bowed out of apologies.

"Oh crud, I am so sorry for my behavior champion-san." said the Shinobi girl.

"Hey no need for formalities, by the way, what's your name?" asked Kenta

"Oh, my apologizes my name is Anzu, I'm the daughter of Koga of the Poison Gym in Fuchsia City/" said Anzu.

"No way, your Koga's kid, I heard that he had a daughter but this I didn't know Koga's kid is this cute." said Kenta. Anzu slightly looks down while blushing. Haruka got slightly annoyed and pinched Kenta's cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow, what was that for Haruka." said Kenta.

"Just because we helped Anzu, doesn't mean you can flirt with her." said Haruka.

"Jeez, just for the record, I was being honestly and wasn't even trying to flirt." said Kenta. Haruka released his cheek.

"Say Anzu, why were you in the forest in the first place?" asked Haruka.

"Oh I originally came here to do some training to become the next gym leader." said Anzu.

"Let me guess, training to be the next Fuchsia City gym right?" asked Kenta.

"Yes that's right. How did you know?" said Anzu.

"Yeah Kenta, How did you know that she's training to be the next gym leader?" asked Haruka.

"I got a notice from the higher ups that Koga of the Fuchsia City gym is going to be the next elite four member for Johto. Next, Koga also announced that his successor will take his place for the gym leader position. I didn't know who it was until Anzu announced that she is training to be the next gym leader and being Koga's daughter, it was kinda obvious who it is." said Kenta.

"Amazing! I didn't think you figure it out so fast Kenta." said Haruka.

"Yes, I'm father's next successor for the position of gym leader. But due to my lack of experience, It's really hard for me to maintain the gym." said Anzu.

"Well if you want, you can travel with us to get some experience." said Kenta.

"Hey that's a great idea! Come traveling with us." encouraged Haruka.

"Is it really okay for me to go with you two?" asked Anzu meekly.

"Sure why not. If you like, you can even challenge the gym leaders here and ask them to how to be a gym leader too." said Kenta. Anzu got lost in thought for a moment and slightly blushed. She smiled both at Kenta and Haruka.

"Why not, I'll join with you two on this journey" said Anzu.

"Yay, Awesome!" cheered Haruka. While Haruka was cheering, both Kenta and Umbreon began to yawn.

"Well, since its getting late, why not all of us get some rest." said Kenta. Kenta lays down and leans on the large tree while Umbreon walks up and curls into a ball on top of his legs and falls asleep quickly.

"Wow that was quick. Well I am getting sleepy so let's go rest where he is." said Haruka.

"Yeah let's-" before Anzu could say anything, both her and Haruka hear a bone chilling childlike voice laughing in air, causing them to slightly freak out. They slowly turned their heads and see a giant mass of black darkness near the entrance where they came from. The childlike voice continues to freak them out before it disturbingly smiled at them, causing them to scream and ran towards Kenta.

"K-Kenta, please wake up! There's a creepy black mass near the entrance and?!-" Haruka turns her head and sees that the black mass is gone.

" _Hmmm must be Rumia-chan trying to scared them…I'm going to ignore this issue"_ Thought Kenta. Haruka turns to Anzu and sees her hugging Kenta's right arm. Haruka thought the same way but hesitated and slightly lay next to Kenta. Kenta slowly opens his eyes and notices how scared Haruka is.

" _Geez, Rumia-chan really scared her good"_ Kenta slowly grabs her hand to help her calm her down.

"Geez you're a handful you know that. We're fine as long as we stay in this area." said Kenta. Haruka's spirit was raised slightly but afterwards said.

"I-If you try a-anything funny while I'm asleep, I will hit you, you got that?" said Haruka.

"Ha No worries, I did promise your dad I will protect you so don't worry okay." said Kenta. Haruka slightly smiled and thanked him and falls asleep. Kenta turns his head towards Anzu.

"Don't worry, I'll be looking after you too." said Kenta. Despite Anzu being asleep, Anzu smiled in her sleep and snuggled his arm.

"Oh boy, its going to be a long night." said Kenta.

As the night gone by, a huge mass of darkness creeps up to the group and Rumia hops out of it and walks over to Haruka. Rumia gains a mischievous smile and kneels down above Haruka. Rumia makes a disturbing laugh and says.

"Let's Play Onee-chan." Rumia instantly disappears and Haruka wakes up all spooked. Haruka looks around to see where that voice is coming from but all she see is nothing but forest of trees. Suddenly, she felt a cold chill down her spine and turns around and sees a dark childlike silhouette over the path they came out of. The dark childlike silhouette smiled at Haruka with her mouth is dripping with blood.

"Onee-chan….Let's Play." Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs causing Anzu to wake up.

"Jeez Haruka, *huuuuuh*…. Do you have to scream so loudly." said Anzu.

"B-B-B-But there's something near the entrance!" shouted Haruka. Anzu tiredly looks around and doesn't see anything.

"I don't see anything…*huuuuh*….I'm going back to sleep…." said Anzu.

"B-But I just saw-" Just then, the dark childlike silhouette appeared next to Haruka. Haruka slowly turns her head and sees the ghoulish ghoul smiling at her.

Haruka is trembling with fear, tears are visible in her eyes, the ghoul started reaching out towards her and said.

"Onee-chan…. Let's… _**play**_." The ghoul's face turned horrific, the eyes started to bleed, causing Haruka to instantly faint from fright and collapse next to Kenta. Anzu wakes up again to check on Haruka.

"*Huuuuh*…. Haruka, are you still…. seeing…. things…" Anzu sees Haruka fainted next to Kenta with a shocked like appearance on her face and sees a dark silhouette figure next to her. The dark ghoul floats towards her causing Anzu to freeze with fright.

"He he….onee-chan…do you want…to…play…. _ **too**_?" The dark ghoul gave the same exact look to Anzu, causing her to faint as well.

"Booooo…. I really wanted to play…. Oh well I scared these two really good hehehe…. looks like onii-chan is a heavy sleeper as usual. I'll see him off in the morning." The dark silhouette floats back into the forest and vanishes.

As the sun rises and shines on the open clearing where everyone is resting. Kenta and Umbreon began to wake up.

"*Huuuuh*…. Man that was a good nap right buddy?" asked Kenta. Umbreon began to stretch out and looked his trainer before he nodded sleepily. As Kenta got up, he turns around and sees both Haruka and Anzu shiver in fear on the ground while sleeping.

"Wow I wonder what happen to these two." wondered Kenta. Kenta kneels down and gently shake them but, suddenly, both girls screamed and rammed themselves to the tree.

"Whoa there, why are you two so spooked, did you two have a bad nightmare or something?" asked Kenta.

"It was more than a nightmare, while you and Umbreon were soundly asleep, a terrifying ghoul woke me up and literally scared me half to death!"

"Anzu woke up and heard me screaming but she went back to sleep and that ghost appeared in front of me and I fainted…. I never been that scared in my life!" replied Haruka.

"Actually Haruka, after I saw you fainted on the ground next to Kenta, I saw the ghost myself! Just the sight of it caused me to faint, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" said Anzu.

"I knew it! I wasn't going crazy about seeing that ghost!" said Haruka.

" _Oh boy….Rumia-chan really knows how to give a good scare"_ Kenta and Umbreon looked at each other and already knew who the culprit is. Both of them shrugged, Umbreon doing his best on all fours.

"Oh, by the way Anzu, how did you enter this forest without a Pokémon that knows Foresight let alone not get eaten?" asked Kenta.

"Oh that, well father gave me a special lantern to help me go through the forest for some training. When I was about to let out my Pokémon out for training, the lantern suddenly went out and a bunch of ghost Pokémon started chasing me. That's when you three came along and rescued me." said Anzu.

"Ah so that's what happened to you. I honestly thought that you just got lost through the forest." said Haruka.

"Haruka, don't confuse Anzu with yourself." said Kenta. Both Anzu and Umbreon gently laugh while Haruka began to pout while slightly flailing on Kenta.

"Hey! I resent that Kenta!" shouted Haruka. Umbreon goes up to his trainer and bites his sock before tugging gently to let him know its time to move on.

"Okay buddy we'll get going. Are you girls ready?" asked Kenta.

"I am". said Anzu.

"I am as well but what about breakfast Kenta?" asked Haruka.

"Nah don't worry there's actually a path that leads towards a nearby town that we can go and eat." said Kenta.

"Awesome!" cheered Haruka.

"Where is the path that leads to town Kenta?" asked Anzu.

"Straight down there, It will takes us about half hour to get there" answered Kenta.

"Oh Kenta before we go, you mention about something getting eaten….what do you mean by that?" asked Anzu.

"Ah that, rumor has it that if you hear a child's voice in the forest, they say that a mass of darkness will devour you whole, leaving nothing but bones on the ground. But the weirdest thing is that the bones are cleaned right off despite blood still being on them." said Kenta.

After hearing that what Kenta said, Anzu became severely spooked.

"H-H-How can you said that with a straight face like that?!" shouted Anzu.

"That's what I'm saying!" said Haruka.

"Well for the record I wasn't, but I did see a little girl running around in the forest." said Anzu.

"W-W-What did s-she look like?" asked Haruka.

"I couldn't see what she looked but-" Before Anzu could finish, a huge black mass of darkness appeared behind Kenta, causing Haruka and Anzu to turn ghostly pale.

"Hmmm, something wrong you two?" asked Kenta. Haruka and Anzu screamed at the top of their lungs and ran off towards the exit. Kenta turned around, smiled and shake his heads.

"Jeez Rumia-chan, you really need to go easy on the scaring." said Kenta. The black mass vanishes as Rumia drops down to the ground.

"My bad, it just so worth it though hehehe." replied Rumia. Kenta kneeled down and patted her on the head.

"I'll come back and visit you again okay." said Kenta.

"Oh onii-chan, would it be possible to escort me to Violet City, I forgot that I need to attend to Keine-sensei's school this month." said Rumia.

"Oh that's right, her classes is about to start soon. Alright no problem, I'll escort you to Violet city…just make sure you don't eat any humans on this trip. Last thing I want is Kei-chan-sensei to chew me out for it." said Kenta.

"Yay, thank you Onii-chan!" cheered Rumia. Rumia walks on Kenta's shadow and sinks in.

"Alrighty, better catch up with those two scaredy cats, let's go Umbreon." said Kenta. Before Kenta and Umbreon could begin walking, Rumia suddenly came out of Kenta's shadow and grabbed his arm.

"R-R-Rumia-chan!"

"Sorry Onii-chan….you owe me….*chomp!*"

"OWWWWWW!"

End of chapter 2:

 **Speical Guest:**  
Rumia from Touhou

 **Pokemon Chracters:**  
Janine – Anzu  
Caroline – Mitsuko  
Max – Masato  
Norman - Senri

 **Beta Read:**

PekkasandBJ


End file.
